Tale of Two Species: the War to come
by Zangoshi
Summary: War is brewing between the seviper and zangoose, and Ryuu the seviper knows it. But what happens when he meets a zangoose who claims to be trying to stop the war? Together will they be enough to stop the war before it's too late for them all?


**Hey, Zangoshi here! This is a story that's been on my mind for a while now and I just had to get it out. Don't forget to tell me if you like it and think I should continue! (Although I most likely will anyway.) All characters in this story are anthropomorphic.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Ryuu Hato, I'm a seviper at the age of 19.

I live in a giant town called Doku. Which is entirely populated by seviper. Next to it lies the zangoose city Tsume, and around both of them rests a giant wall so high that there's no chance of getting over it.

You would expect the two cities to be at constant war, but everything seemed to be at peace, but I knew better.

you see my dad works for a giant military base as an assassin and my mom bakes poisonous food to smuggle into Tsume, they both are well known and highly respected.

As for me, however, I worked at a restaurant not far from my home.

I always used to wonder why seviper and zangoose never got along, I didn't see any reason to fight, but no one seemed to agree with me. but one rainy day that all changed.

I was taking someone's order when the door opened. I could feel the tension rising. Everyone, including me, turned to the door: Standing there was a zangoose; he was wearing a grey sweatshirt, the hood shading the top half of his face. the strangest thing about him was the fact that he was completely dry, and he didn't seem to have an umbrella.

I'm sure that if the restaurant didn't have a rule against fighting inside the zangoose would have been dead then and there.

After I finished taking the order I rushed over (being the only waiter there) and showed the zangoose to a table, afterward I went into the back to ask my boss, Kodai, what he wanted me to.

after giving one of the chefs the order I went to see him.

"Hey, Ryuu, what are you doing back here?" Kodai asked, "shouldn't you be waiting on the tables?"

"Yes, but something's come up," I answered, "a zangoose came in and is out there waiting to order."

"A zangoose!" he exclaimed, "Well it's not every day you see one of those in Doku."

"They never seem to cross over here," I said, "in fact, this is the first time I've seen one in person."

"Is that so?" he said smiling wryly, "well then you personally can take its order."

"I'm the only waiter here," I said rolling my eyes.

"So I guess Suro is late?" he questioned.

"As usual," I answered.

Suro is one of the other waiters here, his strength more than makes up for his lack of speed. He could get much better jobs than the one he has if he actually tried.

"I have no idea why I haven't fired him yet," Kodai said, "he's been late every time."

"You tried," I reminded him, "but after you did you couldn't get anyone else to fill in his place so you hired him back."

"I'm pretty sure that he threatened everyone who tried." he moaned, "Now enough chatting, get back to work!"

I walked out of the kitchen to resume work, only to find that all the customers were swarming the zangoose's table.

I tried pushing my way through the crowd, to no avail. I took a deep breath then tried again, this time managing to get a small glimpse of white fur before getting shoved away.

"You know you all really should stop harassing the waiter and let him do his job." I heard a kind voice say.

The crowd opened just enough to let me through; sitting there was the zangoose, safe and sound. As I looked at him the whole world seemed to melt away. He had taken off his hood to where I could see his whole face; for the most part, he looked like any other zangoose, the main difference was his eyes: usually, their eyes were the same as a seviper's, but this one had light blue eyes the color of the sky...

I snapped back to attention, realizing I had zoned out.

the zangoose seemed to be deep in thought.

"do you know what you want to order?" I asked him catching his attention.

"Hmmm," he thought, looking at his menu, "what would you suggest?"

"I don't really know what kind of things zangoose like," I answered.

"Well, what do you like?" he inquired.

"I usually get the salad," I replied.

"Okay, I'll have that." he said closing his menu, "And Just a plain water to drink."

I wrote down his order and pushed my way out of the crowd, whom I had completely forgotten about, and made my way to the kitchen, where Kodai was waiting for me.

"Well," he said impatiently, " what did it order?"

I handed him the paper.

"This zangoose is smarter than I thought." He mumbled looking at the order.

"Well, he is no ordinary zangoose," I said, neglecting to tell him that I had told the zangoose to order that.

"Hmm can't really inject lettuce," Kodai said thoughtfully, "and water is almost tasteless."

"Try eye drops," a familiar voice said.

Suro...

"Eye drops just make you sick don't they?" Kodai asked.

"Unless you put in too much," Suro answered, "then they die with the same symptoms as a heart attack."

"But we don't have any," Kodai said.

"Oh, but we do," Suro said with a devious grin.

He walked into the fridge and a few seconds later came out with a big bottle of eyedrops.

"Remind me to never try to fire him again," Kodai whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth.

Then Kodai and Suru prepared the food and sent me out with it. to say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was completely horrified that I was doing this.

"H-here's your order, s-sir" I stuttered nervously, setting the food down before him.

He looked at the water, then at me. it felt as if he staring right through me, reading my mind.

"You're not fooling me," he said, "you know that right?"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, "it wasn't my idea."

"You clearly misunderstood me," he replied, "but I know about that too."

With that, he picked up the water and quickly drank it all.

"If you knew it was poisoned then why would you drink it?" I exclaimed.

"To see your reaction," he snickered.

"I-I don't understand," I said.

"I didn't expect you too." he answered, "all you need to know is that the water was poisoned but I am not."

I stood there in a confused daze, trying to figure out what he meant. until I felt someone grab me and shake me out of it."

"Ryuu are you okay?" Suro asked worriedly.

"Maybe you should go home for the night," Kodai said.

"Yeah I think I'll do that," I said walking towards the door.

"If you're not feeling up to it tomorrow you can have the day off!" Kodai yelled as I left.

It didn't take me long to get to my house, I was still confused as I walked inside.

"Hey, honey." my mom said, "how was your day?"

Yes, I still live with my parents! don't judge me, they're overprotective.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself," I answered walking upstairs.

"why what happened?" she asked.

I was too tired to answer, so I just went into my room, got in bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I know the beginning is a little weak, if you have any ideas on how I can improve please let me know!**

 **Zangoshi out**


End file.
